For assisting a user of an electronic musical apparatus such as an electronic musical instrument to play or operate the apparatus, there have been known in the art various types of help functions incorporated in the apparatus to facilitate how to handle the apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,672 (corresponding to unexamined Japanese patent publication No. H5-27753) discloses an electronic musical instrument having a help mode in which the manipulation of a control switch together with a help switch being kept activated will show the user on a display device the function assigned to the manipulated control switch. Such a help function, however, may assist the user to some extent mechanically, but will not give a friendly interactive response to the user.
On the other hand, there have been developed and put to use various interactive robots such as pet robots like those imitating dogs and housework robots like those for cleaning rooms in reaction to human being's call or touch and operating in a friendly interactive manner.